1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piperidine derivative and hypotensives containing the same.
2. Description of the Background
It is said that there are about 13,000,000 patients with hypertension in Japan and its frequency of occurrence in individuals becomes greater with advancing age. Further, as the age of a given population increases, increased attention is directed to hypertension which becomes more and more of a dangerous factor in severe heart and cerebral diseases represented by cardiac infarction and cerebral apoplexy. In recent years, calcium antagonists or angiotensin convertase inhibitors have been widely used as excellent primary selection drugs for treatment of hypertension. But the pharmaceutical effects or safety of these hypotensives have recently come into question.
A need therefore continues to exist for new hypotensive agents which exhibit excellent pharmaceutical effects and safety which can be industrially prepared at low cost and in a simple manner.